


Take It Off

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, rough stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean’s down to a t-shirt and jeans, struggling with the mud-caked laces of his boots when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

Dean’s down to a t-shirt and jeans, struggling with the mud-caked laces of his boots when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Cas, stop.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t.” He wrenches his right foot free from its boot. The sock is incongruously clean from the ankle down. He peels it off anyway. “We’re not wasting your mojo on angelic dry cleaning. Just take your coat off.”

The second boot comes off more easily. He drops it by the rest of his sodden, muddy clothes. The jeans might have to go too, he thinks, though he’s not sure he wants to go driving without in a town like this.

The air starts to go electric again. 

“Damn it, Cas,” he says, and grabs Castiel by the wrist and gets in close. Too close. Sex or violence close. It’s stupid, but he’s tired, and maybe a little cranked up still. After everything they’ve been through tonight, it’s a wonder he’s still verbal, much less reasonable. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Cas’ jaw tightens and his eyes narrow. His head tilts slightly. "If you’re so invested in removing my coat, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Fine,” he snarls. His hands dig into Cas’ lapels before he can think better of it, and he shoves the coat down over Cas’ shoulders roughly enough that he hears threads snap. They end up pressed against each other, Cas’ coat binding his hands and keeping him in place against Dean.

Cas chuckles, low and dark. His breath is hot on Dean’s neck, and his lips brush the soft skin of his ear. “What else should I take off?”

“Everything,” Dean says. He lets the coat fall and hauls Cas toward the Impala.


End file.
